Only in Nightmares
by Fluffy no Danna
Summary: Running, the prey must keep running. If only to get away from it's deadly hunter. Can the Gazelle break free from the Lion's claws? It doesn't know, but what it does know is that it has to keep running. If only to survive. Deathshipping Y.Marik/Ryou
1. Only in Nightmares

**Man I haven't posted anything in a while have I? XD Well I feel like I should fix that!**

**Ryou: ...I really don't get good vibes from this ._.**

**Oh stop your whinning, I just tried a new style! You'll live, now do the disclaimer**

**Ryou: ...Fluffy doesn't own me or Mariku or anything Yugioh related... which to be honest I am a tad grateful for**

**Why I give you screen time, hell I've made you seme to _Mariku _of all people!**

**Ryou:...I'll be good**

**That's what I thought. Now read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Running

Narrow lavender eyes sparkle with a sadistic gleam as it watches the prey flee in terror. A hot tongue licks over tan lips, smirking in anticipation. A little longer, just wait a little longer so the hunter can give its prey a feeling of false hope. Desperation is such a delicious emotion to the hunter. Foolishly, the prey looks over its shoulder.

The chase begins

Running at a fast pace, the hunter lets out a low growl, barring its teeth in a malicious grin. Out of instinct, the prey looks back again and sees its hunter gain speed. The prey quickens its pace; the hunter quickens his.

So much fear and adrenaline coursing through the prey only excites the hunter more. Sweat gleams off the prey's smooth, unmarred skin, giving the prey a slight glow as it runs through the shadows. Large wide eyes reflect the terror that fills the prey to its very core. Slender legs run clumsily, desperately trying not to tangle or trip. The preys breathe coming out faster and faster, its heartbeat pounds against its chest in agony. Short, raged breaths are not gulping back enough oxygen to satisfying its burning lungs. The prey winces, trying to hold back its pain on sheer will alone, exciting the hunter further.

Smirking wildly, the hunter feels no discomfort in this chase. Eyes still narrow, the hunter's sharp teeth are exposed, adding on its hazardous appearance. Its breathing is calm and even, sometimes escaping in low growls. An animalistic glow surrounds the hunter as it continues its chase. Its prey slows its pace, only slightly, but it is enough for the hunter. It continues to increase its pace, an indescribable sense of glee overcoming the hunter as the prey becomes closer in range. It can almost feel its prey's smooth skin brush beneath its fingertips. Victory is within his grasp.

The prey does not look back, for it can almost feel its defeat. No! It cannot give up yet! The chase will go on until there is nowhere left to run.

The prey cannot- will not- be defeated now!

It gains speed, the prey's legs moving forward with a final spurt of adrenaline. Large eyes clench shut, trying its hardest to ignore the pain following through its lithe body. The will to survive is the only factor driving the prey to continue in its race for life. It does not know where to go, the prey only knows is never to go back. Trust has been lost while blood shall be shed, they prey must continue.

Hungry, lavender eyes roam over its prey in a sick fascination. How far can those lean legs carry this fragile creature? When will it give up? What is the breaking point for the prey? These answers soon shall be discovered at the expense of the poor prey. With each passing step, the hunter grows more and more curious. How will this little prey look coated in its own blood? Will the red permanently stain the milky skin? Will deep cuts scar forever, showing the world the hunter's mark? Curiosity now morphing into a deep wanting, the chase is drawing to a close.

Running

That's all the prey can focus on, forcing each leg to carry it forward, never back. The hairs on the back of its neck stand up as it senses the hunter catch up.

Eyes clench tighter still, snapping open at the sound of its hunter's growl. The wide eyes stare fearfully at the sights presented before it.

A dead end

The prey has been cornered. Quickly halting its movements, the prey merely stares up at the large, towering wall, its skin turning ghostly white. Panting heavily, breathing in as much air as possible, the prey places a slim hand on the rough surface. A dark, ominous chuckle meets the prey's ears causing the prey to slowly turn around, fear tearing through its very core.

It has been caught

A loud chuckle seems to surround the two, hunter and prey, as the threatening figure prowls closer. The hunter bares its teeth malevolently, smirking as it watches the wide eyes reflect the hunters frightening appearance.

This, this is what the hunter lives for. The terror, the trembling, the absolute control over another's existence; it's like the hunter's own personal high.

The prey presses its exhausted body further against the wall tramping it to its doom, desperately trying to find an escape. Its knees buckle as its large eyes stare, unmoving, at its hunter. So many regrets, so many unfulfilled dreams, just so much wasted time flashes before the prey, crushing its spirit slowly with each agonizing second. The prey can only tremble in fear as the hunter approaches, sharp teeth exposed in a wicked grin. All hope is lost as the hunter takes its final steps, trapping its prey completely.

Tan arms spread out, that dark grin never faltering once. The familiar gestures call the prey towards the hunter, but that smirk keeps it rooted in spot. A deadly gleam shines behind lavender eyes, not unlike a lion staring down its prey, the prey playing the part of the lone gazelle. Large, shimmering eyes glisten with unshed tears, staring fearfully at the hunting lion. The lion only repeats the gesture, silently calling for the gazelle to come to him. The prey's eyes locks with the hunter's, mesmerizing the gazelle and compelling it to approach it's hunter in a daze.

The hunter's smirk widens delightfully, cooing softly as it can feel its prey embrace him. Firm hands run through the gazelle's hair, murmuring false words of comfort and lies. The prey's eyes water with glistening tears, fear and doubt conflicting against his actions.

A large scream of pain fills the air as the hunter stabs its prey with a large knife. The cold blade presses against hot flesh, tearing through the prey's long sleeved shirt. Droplets of blood begin to trail down the pale back from the stinging cut as tears pour out of the large eyes. Strong arms wrap around the shuddering figure, slashing along the prey's back. The prey struggles and thrashes against its captors strong hold, trying to break free but to no avail.

The lion continues to whisper sweet lies, taking the knife out of its victim's back while holding on tight to the gazelle. The prey leans as far back as it can, staring at its hunter with tear-stained eyes. So much hurt and desperation shines within the watery orbs, boring into lavender irises.

The hunter brings the knife up and makes a shallow cut along the prey's cheek, staring hungrily at the line of crimson dripping out of the slash. A long tongue darts out to slowly lick a trail of blood from the wounded cheek. The prey's breathe hitches in its throat, trying desperately to swallow down the lump in his throat.

"W-why?"

The prey chokes out a sob, tears running down its cheeks, the salty water stinging with the bloody cut. Its breathing comes out as panicked gasps as it witnesses the hunter pull up the bloodied knife.

"Why are you doing this?"

It begins thrashing again, trying desperately to escape from the lion, the hunter. That damn smirk never falters from the lion's face, the knife gleaming in the shadowy surroundings.

"Why? I thought you l-loved me!"

Shrieks escape past the prey's dry throat, trying desperately to reason with the monstrous hunter.

"P-please! D-don't do this! This-this isn't you!"

The tears never stop flowing as the prey watches fearfully, every motion the knife makes, as it draws closer and closer.

"MARIKU STOP! PLEASE! I-I LOVE YOU!"

All of the screaming, all of the pleas, all of heartbreak and betrayal, gone. The hunter lowers his arms, watching with cold eyes as the pale figure slumps in his grasp. Large, empty brown eyes dull as it's spark of life leaves. He drops his hold on the pale body, watching intently as it gently falls back.

As if in slow motion, the body falls, finally hitting the ground with an echoing _thump_ not once moving. Long strands of snowy-white hair sprawl all around this figure, it's pale face stare up at nothing. One final tear rolls down the tear coated cheek, dripping into the large slash on the pale neck. Even in death, the prey has an angel like glow about it. The light, trapped forever within the shadows of betrayal.

The lion stares down at its final kill, bringing the knife up to tan lips. A long tongue licks along the metal blade, shivering in pure ecstasy at the cold, delicious taste. Smirking down at the lifeless body, the lion gently caresses the icy cheek. The hunter bends down a places a chaste kiss against pale lips, smearing some of the blood on the prey's lips while doing so.

"Why?"

He stands back up and chuckles quietly. The slow chuckles soon come out as mad laughter, filling in the silence that surrounds them. The laughter slowly calms back down to mere chuckles, his shoulders shaking slightly.

He places the knife down in the prey's lifeless grasp, smirking all while doing so.

"Because I love you Ryou."

xXx

Large lavender eyes snap open, sweat covering Mariku's brow as he snaps upright. Panting heavily, flashes of events that have yet to occur appear before his eyes. A sweaty hand clamps over his face as he tries to calm his breathing.

'D-did… did I just _dream_ that? I-I can't believe this! Ryou… I love him! I _love_ him,' he breaths in and out, before slowly counting to ten to calm himself. 'Yes I love Ryou, I would never ever kill him.'

He jumps as he feels something cuddle up to his side. Glancing down he see the white haired beauty snuggle closer towards him, a soft, angelic look gracing his sleeping features. A pang of fear runs through Mariku as more flashes from his dream catch up to him. Blood, pain, and so much fear looking up at him with tear stained eyes. Those eyes, they tore at Mariku's heart.

Guilt runs through him as he goes over the dream again. That man… was him… that was who he used to be… who he could return to being. His heart begins beating faster and faster, his eyes widening madly as the only sight he sees is Ryou's lifeless body, laying beneath him.

His hands grip at the sheets beneath him, unknowingly disturbing his pale love in the process. Ryou stirs slightly, alerting Mariku that he is waking up. Mariku jumps as Ryou blinks sleepily up at him, normally this would have earned a hug for being so cute.

Smiling cutely, Ryou places a pale hand over one of Mariku's fists. "Is something troubling you?"

Mariku's breathe hitches in his throat as he stares into Ryou's large, innocent brown eyes. He can feel his defenses fall as his heart swells at the sight. His fist relaxes, gently grasping Ryou's, running his thumb over the pale appendage.

"Nothing's wrong love, just got startled by something. I can't remember so there's no real reason to worry about it."

His gentle coos sooth Ryou enough to see through the nervous lies. Ryou smiles benignly, placing a tender kiss against Ryou's unmarred cheek. The pale teen giggles sweetly, nuzzling against Mariku's chest.

"If you're sure. Good night Mariku."

With that, the sweet, innocent gazelle falls back asleep, completely unaware of the storm brewing within his lover's mind. Mariku's hand rubs along Ryou's back, trying desperately to block his negative thoughts from his mind. He hears Ryou mumble his name through his sleepy state, assuming that he must be having calm dreams involving him.

'Why can't I be like that?'

Mariku brings his hand up to his face, and fights back a scream. Quickly looking at his hand again, he relaxes, visibly slouching his shoulders in relief. Previously, dark crimson blood appeared to have stained his hand. Blood that shined like Ryou's had… in his nightmare.

'No! I will never be the cause of Ryou's pain. I will not spill his pure blood with my blade,' he looks down at his sleeping lover determined. 'That can- will- never happen, not if I have any say about it.'

Something catches his eye; Mariku turns to see, only to grow pale at the sight. The knife from his dream shines dully, almost as if taunting him. The knife seems to beg to be used, wishing to spill the blood of that lying in his arms. His hand stretches towards the knife, but something stops him. He looks down and sees Ryou there, lying naively within his grasp. Glowing with trust and love, Ryou sleeps peacefully, completely unaware of the deranged thoughts running through Mariku's clouded mind.

'I will not harm you,' he repeats to himself, placing a kiss on Ryou's forehead. 'I can keep you safe my love…'

He looks at the knife, temptation awaiting patiently from the recesses of his mind. 'I have to keep you safe,'

"From my nightmares."

* * *

** Like I said earlier I tired some new things here so please, please tell me what you think! If you spot mistakes I apologize! Again I would love feed back to please review, you don't have to if you don't want to but I would seriously love it if you did 8D I plan on maybe writing a second part, anyone want me too? If you do or don't I'd love to hear why if you don't mind! Good night readers (or good morning if you read this earlier 8D)**


	2. Becoming Reality

**Well here is the second part 8D I hope people are enjoying things so far!**

**Ryou: I'm not**

**Doesn't matter Ryou. All that matters is that the readers enjoy, even at your expense... you should be use to this**

**Ryou: ...well at least you don't make me sob in a corner and get raped fifty differnt times**

**See there' s always a positive 8D**

**Ryou: ... *sighs* Fluffy no Danna does not own Yugioh, nor will she ever**

**Hey you don't know that! ...okay fine I know I never will, which is probably for the best anyway. Well wonderful readers read on and enjoy!**

* * *

"Mariku, why don't we go out? Some fresh air might help cheer you up," Ryou offers, pressing his hand gently against his lover's. "Maybe getting out of the house can set your mind at ease."

Ever since the first nightmare, visions of Ryou dying by his own hand has plagued Mariku's dreams, rendering his nights sleepless. Mariku's mood has taken a sour turn as a result and Ryou's worry only adds on to his miserable state.

The tanned Egyptian blinks at the suggestion, smiling as he grasps Ryou's pale hand, running his thumb over the smooth skin. "That sounds like a nice idea, actually. Where would you like to go?"

Tilting his head to the side, Ryou uses a finger from his his free hand to tap his chin thoughtfully. He smiles cutely as an idea hits him. "Why don't we go to the mall? We may even find something there to help pull you out of your slump."

Mariku brings the pale hand up to his face, brushing his lips against the smooth surface. He flashes a grin at Ryou, before pulling the smaller male closer. "That's a great idea," he wraps his arms around Ryou's lithe waist. "You're so thoughtful."

Blushing slightly, Ryou continues to smile benignly. "Seems like it's working already," Ryou giggles, giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek. "Just give me a second to get ready."

Tan arms loosen their hold on Ryou's waist, allowing the white haired male to wiggle free from the possessive grasp. Mariku watches as his boyfriend smiles at him once more before running off. A smile graces Mariku's features before slowly dropping back down to a frown. He glances down at his hands, silently relieved that they seem relatively blood free. Mariku relaxes his arms, allowing them to rest down by his sides as he sits down. He slumps into the plush surface of the couch beneath him, his eyes unfocused.

He groans loudly, hands moving to cover his eyes as he clenches them shut. The lack of a decent night's sleep is really starting to take its toll on Mariku. He leans back on the sofa, resting his head against comfortable cousins. His head lolls to the side as his breathing evens peacefully.

_A piercing scream fills the once-silent air, causing shivers to run down the lion's spine. A large, predatory smirk crosses a tan face, waiting for the screams to die out into mere whimpers. Prowling forward, Mariku approaches his bleeding toy._

_Large, dull brown eyes stare up at the towering lion, fear being the only spark left in the lifeless orbs. Blood trickles down a pale cheek, its source being a large, stinging cut. The gazelle lies wounded on the ground, his chin supporting the slightly raised head. Snowy white locks of hair lay around the gazelle, the tips red with fresh blood._

_Crouching down low, the lion grasps its prey's chin roughly. They stare at one another silently; one gaze filled with a dark amusement, the other with absolute fear. Mariku laughs, sweetly caressing the pale cheek._

_"Are you afraid, love?"_

_His malevolent smirk broadens as the young gazelle gulps fearfully. Tears prickle at the corner of brown eyes, slowly flowing down icy cheeks. Mariku's tongue licks up the salty tears, humming his delight as he continues to caress the smooth skin._

_His grin falters when he feels his prey jerk its head back, forcing Mariku to let go. Glaring harshly at the sudden show of boldness, Mariku raises his hand and strikes it against the cold skin. A large, bright red handprint stings against the pale cheek. The gazelle stares, wide eyed at the side before turning its head slowly. Looking up at Mariku, all thoughts of rebellion have vanished. Disbelief and heartbreak soon replace all feelings of defiance._

_Pale lips separate, and a moment of silence fills the air as the gazelle snaps out of its daze. Slowly its eyes bore into the lion's soulless lavender orbs._

_"Why?"_

Mariku can feel something shake his shoulder gently, breaking him from his dream. "Mariku? Did you fall asleep?" A soothing voice laced with concern pulls Mariku further to consciousness.

Sharp lavender eyes flutter open, staring into chocolaty irises. Mariku quickly shakes his head, running a tan hand through spiky locks of golden hair. He sits up and stretches out his back, trying to rid his thoughts on his latest nightmare.

"Yeah I did, sorry about that Ryou."

He tries to grin nonchalantly but images of his broken and bleeding boyfriend keep the smile from reaching his eyes. Ryou takes notice and sighs sadly.

"You had another nightmare, didn't you." He states rather than questions, already knowing the answer.

Mariku's grin drops down as he sighs dejectedly. His gaze drifts to the floor, a tan hand rubbing through his messy hair. "Yes, it was a nightmare."

He jumps when he feels Ryou crawl into his lap, resting his head on Mariku's chest. Pale hands clutch the fabric of Mariku's shirt as Ryou buries his face further in Mariku's chest. Mariku's hand begins to run through the long, soft snowy locks of hair.

"I wish you would tell me more."

Mariku stares down at Ryou in shock, his hand pausing as he processes what has been said. Ryou looks up at Mariku with worry-filled eyes. Leaning up, Ryou presses his lips against Mariku's, hands moving to tangle into golden spikes of hair. Ryou pulls Mariku closer as the Egyptian returns the kiss. Ryou leans back, his eyes boring into lavender orbs.

"I want to help you. I love you so much Mariku," Ryou places a soft kiss against his boyfriend's lips. "Please, let me help you."

Sighing softly, Mariku caresses Ryou's unmarred cheek, enjoying the feel of his skin brushing against the silky flesh. He places a soft kiss on Ryou's forehead, giving the smaller male a gentle smile. "If this was something dangerous that I couldn't handle I would ask for your help in a heartbeat. Do not worry so much, okay? I don't wish to burden you with something as trivial as nightmares."

Ryou gives Mariku an unconvinced look, sighing softly in defeat. He looks up at Mariku sadly, nodding his head slowly. "Alright, I'll let this drop for now," he smiles placing a quick peck on Mariku's cheek. "But only because I trust you."

Mariku's blood runs cold, his body numb as Ryou cuddles up closer. He stares down at the albino shocked, unsure of how to respond to such an honest statement. Before he can even think of a decent response, Ryou hops out of his spot on Mariku's lap, grinning cutely.

"Come on, Mariku. Let's head out like we planned."

The Egyptian can only do as instructed as he feels Ryou pull him to his feet. He walks with Ryou's guidance, completely trapped in a daze. Mariku snaps out of it when he sees that Ryou has been trying to talk to him.

"I'm sorry, what was that Ryou?"

Ryou stares at him with worried eyes before replying. "I asked if you were feeling okay. You seem really out of it."

Mariku blinks, before tightening his grip on Ryou's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm fine, just feeling a bit spacey today. Nothing to worry about, I promise."

"If you're sure." Ryou says his tone laced with worry and uneasiness.

In order to lessen the burden on his lover's mind, Mariku gently lets go of Ryou's hand in favor of grabbing his keys. "Come on, we're taking my bike to the mall." Mariku grins.

Ryou smiles weakly and nods his head, quickly putting on his coat. "Alright then. Let's go."

xXx

The trip to the mall seemed to go smoothly at the start. However, Mariku's troubled mood leaked through half way through the trip. A sales clerk was hitting on Ryou in the food court, which resulted in her getting an ear full from a jealous Mariku. He also threatened a worker for getting too close to Ryou. As the day nears its end, Mariku's temper grows out of hand which results in Ryou suggesting their leave.

Mariku frowns, truly upset at how the outing spent with Ryou has only increased his temper and Ryou's worry. It could not possibly get any worse, that is, until a certain tricolored haired male stands in their path. The miserable frown worsens as Yami comes into his line of sight, returning the glare being presented to him. Ryou, wary of Mariku's anger, offers a weak smile for the shorter male.

"Hello Yami, what are you doing here?"

Yami drops his glare to offer a pleasant smile for Ryou before replying. "I'm waiting for Yugi. He ran off to get something for his grandpa and insisted that I wait here for him."

"Well that's nice of you." Ryou comments, his eyes nervously watching Mariku in hopes that his anger stays in check.

The smaller male just nods his head, his gaze returning to the angered Egyptian. The two glare at one another, both not wanting to start the awaiting argument. Yami decides to break the tension by scoffing loudly.

"I can't just keep quiet anymore," he turns to face Ryou. "You shouldn't be with him. Mariku's dangerous."

Ryou's smile quickly vanishes from his serene face, astonished by Yami's blunt statement; yet his eyes reveal a hidden fear to the truth in those words. Mariku merely growls threateningly, placing a possessive hand around Ryou's waist. "And what business is that of yours, pharaoh?" He spits vehemently.

Red-violet eyes narrow, Yami's mood not getting any better. "Ryou is my friend. I have every right to worry about his welfare."

Mariku scoffs loudly, glaring daggers at the conceited male. "You've never given a damn about Ryou unless it involved Bakura or me. All you're worried about is if I go on some murderous rampage."

Yami's face flushes angrily, his shoulders tensing at the accusation. "Don't turn this around on me Ishtar. I know for a fact that you will only end up hurting Ryou, so why drag on the heartbreak?" Yami asks, his pose defensive.

"Yami please don't-"

"Oh just go back to judging all who you meet and decide if they are worthy of you or not. I already know what you think of me." Mariku growls out, teeth clenched, interrupting Ryou.

This only angers the conceited male further, his eyes narrowing into slits. "You're nothing but a disgusting shadow made of hatred that is only capable of killing. Ryou deserves better than you and you know it."

Ryou opens his mouth to defend his boyfriend but suddenly cries out when Mariku lunges straight for Yami. Mariku's fist collides with Yami's face, knocking the smaller of the two back with ease. The once great pharaoh stumbles back, a large bruise forming on his cheek. He wipes his mouth and glares before swinging a punch at Mariku. Mariku is hit, only angering him further. He lunges again, tackling Yami to the ground. Both appear to be acting on pure anger alone, throwing sloppy hits every now and then. They roll and wrestle across the ground, much to Ryou's distress.

"Mariku, Yami stop this!"

His shouts and pleas fall against deaf ears. Mariku and Yami growl loudly, gathering much unwanted attention as they continue their fight. Mariku ends up towering over Yami, a fierce spark shinning within his lavender orbs. Yami quickly thrashes from underneath Mariku, trying his hardest to get free but to no avail. Out of sheer rage, Mariku bites at Yami's shoulder, drawing blood. Mariku pauses as the red liquid rolls down the pale arm, ignoring Yami's loud cries of pain.

Lavender eyes follow the trail the crimson liquid takes, almost as if in a trance.

_The dark crimson seems to glow rolling down icy pale skin. Whimpers fall upon deaf ears as the lion stares transfixed at the blood._

"Mariku!"

_A smirk crosses the lion's features as he slowly scratches against the bite mark. The wound deepens, allowing more blood to flow freely down the gazelle's shoulder. Blood trickles down, flowing in different directions. The lion watches mesmerized as different patterns come to life against the pale canvas._

"Mariku please get off of him!"

_He ignores the loud pleas, wishing only to watch the red crimson. There isn't enough blood. There has to be more! The lion growls, ready to strike again if only to satisfy his needs. Something stops him._

_Narrow lavender eyes glare behind him, searching for the fool who chose to get in his way. Large, chocolate brown orbs peer into lavender irises, confusing the lion. His gazelle, his toy, is staring straight at him when he should be withering in pain beneath him._

"Snap out of it Mariku!"

Mariku groans loudly, allowing Ryou to guide him off a bleeding Yami. He looks at his hands and sees traces of his enemies' blood lingering on his bronze flesh. The dazed Egyptian looks back at Yami, only to see Yugi quickly tending to him. When had Yugi showed up? Mariku shakes his head until he realises that Ryou was calling him.

"Mariku let's head home. We don't need any more trouble today," Ryou suggests, eyeing the now approaching mall security. Ryou's pale hand gently grasps Mariku's, trying to gain his attention. "Please Mariku, let's go."

Recognizing the urgency in his boyfriend's voice, Mariku squeezes Ryou's hand and begins to walk off. Sighing gratefully, Ryou quickly follows his boyfriend, escaping from the mall moments before the security arrives.

The two walk hand in hand with an awkward silence surrounding them. Ryou glances up at Mariku, his worry shining from his brown irises. He winces when Ryou feels Mariku tighten his grip on his hand.

"M-Mariku, you're hurting my hand."

The Egyptian looks down, seeing that he is squeezing Ryou's pale hand rather tightly. His tight grip slackens, which leads to Ryou slipping his hand out of Mariku's grasp. Mariku stares at him slightly puzzled but shrugs his shoulders and thinks nothing of it. "Sorry about that," he mutters.

Ryou looks up at Mariku, his worry and suspicion shining from within his brown eyes. It is obvious that Ryou desperately wishes to ask what is wrong but he does not find the right words to do so. The two approach the motorcycle, Mariku grabbing the spare helmet to offer to Ryou. He puts his own helmet on while Ryou stares down at his own.

Mariku gives Ryou a blank look, wondering why he is acting so strange. He turns to face Ryou, holding his arms out. As he goes to wrap his arms around the lithe body, his eyes widen as he is pushed away by pale hands.

"Ryou?" He receives no answer, only increasing his confusion. "Ryou's what's wrong?"

"What Yami said was uncalled for," he says firmly, unsmiling. "He had no right to hurt us like that."

The Egyptian blinks before sighing. "It doesn't matter Ryou."

"It does matter Mariku," Ryou interrupts, surprising his boyfriend. "What he said were lies and I don't want them to hurt you. You got so violent over what he said. Mariku you must know I don't think like that."

Mariku stares at Ryou for a moment, a realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. "Ryou… I," he pauses unsure of what to say. "I… am sorry that you saw me lose control like that. I don't know how I can make this up to you."

"That's not what this is about!"

Ryou's outburst catches Mariku off guard, not used to Ryou yelling. He stands there as Ryou glares at him, eyes cold with disappointment. They soften at the hurt look Mariku gives him, causing Ryou to sigh.

"Mariku, this isn't about your fight. I'm upset that you won't tell me anything! You're just getting angrier and angrier! Every little thing triggers your temper and I have to sit back and watch! This isn't healthy Mariku, nor is it fair," he takes a deep breath before continuing. "I want to help you Mariku."

He approaches the stunned Egyptian slowly, leaning up to caress the golden cheek. "Mariku… you must know that I love you dearly. You make me so happy and I want to be here for you. I can't do that if you bottle it up and keep it to yourself."

Mariku stares stunned, letting Ryou's words sink in. His hand reaches to touch Ryou's, only to lower it at the last second. Sighing sadly, Mariku winces slightly when Ryou removes his hand.

"I don't know what to tell you Ryou… I can't tell you what's wrong. Not right now."

Ryou's large brown eyes bore into Mariku, shimmering with pain and disappointment. Ryou clutches the helmet closer to his chest, awkwardly dropping his gaze.

"I see," he puts on his helmet sadly. "Well then I guess I will wait."

Mariku's eyes widen further, not expecting that answer. He does not reply and merely hops on his motorcycle. Ryou follows his example and awkwardly follows suit. He wraps his arms around Mariku's middle and leans against his back. Mariku sighs uneasily, nearly chocking on the tension. They take off out of the parking lot, Ryou closing his eyes uneasily.

Mariku stares straight ahead, an apathetic gaze crossing his feature. 'I cannot tell you my problem,' visions of Ryou broken and bleeding flash before his eyes. 'For the problem lies in my dreams…'

Becoming Reality

* * *

**I liked the first part better sadly, but I hope you readers enjoyed 8D Tell me what you think, I will love any kind of feed back! Tell me if this is too fluffy, since I have a habit of doing that. No joke I had to rewrite the whole ending because it was cuddly and cute D8 Please tell me if it still is! I need to get better at writing angst... if you can call this angst XD Review please 8D**


End file.
